mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together (seria 2)/Transkrypt
Pieskie paczki według Spike'a :techno :Spike: Dzień dobry, kochani! Oto kolejny odcinek "Pieskich paczek według Spike'a". Ja to lubię sobie dogadzać i chętnie podzielę się doświadczeniami z wami, moimi fanami. Hasztag: Pieskie życie. W tym miesiącu zamówiłem sobie coś ekstra! Mianowicie pakiet super-deluxe! Czekajcie, mam lepsze ujęcie. Łoo! Patrzcie na to! Fruwający frisbee dla futrzastych fąfli. Oczywiście nie powinno się nim rzucać. Jest zbyt delikatne. Mua! Hmm. Co my tu jeszcze mamy za skarby? Och! Kapcie na łapki, takie milusie, pluszowe. Inkrustowane lokalnie wydobywanymi ametystami. O nie wierzę! chichocze Dla takich cudów warto było założyć vloga. Czekałem na wyniuchanie takiej okazji. Klasyczna biała skarpeta. Już nie taka biała. Miks nylonu i bawełny. Ani razu nie prana. I zero poliestru. Najwyższy poziom wchłaniania na rynku. wzdycha :zatrzymuje się :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Czy ty właśnie wydałeś dwieście dolarów na paczkę z brudną skarpetą w środku? :Spike: chichocze Mój vlog "Pieskie życie" to przecież bezcenna sprawa. :brzęczyk :Spike: A już za tydzień pakowanie i zwracanie paczek. Zrób to sam :Applejack: W dzisiejszym odcinku "Zrób to sam" zbudujemy przepiękną garderobę dla mojej przyjaciółki Rarity! W siedemdziesięciu trzech banalnych krokach. :Rarity: Hej, kochani! Już nie mogę się doczekać mojej przepięknej nowej przebieralni... :Applejack: Odchrząkuje :Rarity: O, sorki. chichocze Już nie pisnę ani słowem. Obiecuję. :Applejack: No to do roboty! Potrzebujemy drewna, więc w ramach kroku numer jeden własnoręcznie zetnę tę oto jabłoń. :Rarity: Ooh, jedno małe piśnięcie. Ile tych jabłoni zamierzasz ściąć? :przewijanie wideo :Applejack: Krok ósmy – pozbywamy się drzazg. Wykonujemy trzydzieści kolistych ruchów szlifierką zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara. :Rarity: Trzydzieści? Skarbie, to chyba odrobinkę za dużo, co? :Applejack: Tak, trzydzieści! A potem trzeba dwa razy przejechać papierem ścier... a. Aa, niedobrze. Straciłam rachubę. Cóż, muszę ściąć kolejne drzewo. :Rarity: ziewa Ekscytująca rzecz ta garderoba. :Applejack: Krok dwudziesty dziewiąty – malujemy pokój. Wybrałam ten oto praktyczny brąz. :Opal: syczy :Applejack: Krok dwudziesty dziewiąty, podpunkt piąty – malujemy pokój tą yy... jaskrawą fioletową farbą. :Applejack: Krok czterdziesty drugi - pikowany materiał na ściany. Z tym to trzeba ostrożnie. Odmierzamy zasłonę dwa razy, dla pewności. :przewijanie wideo :Applejack: Po zmierzeniu jej pięć razy możemy zabrać się za cięcie próbek. :Rarity: odchrząkuje :nożyc :przewijanie wideo :Applejack: I teraz decyzja: która z sześćdziesięciu dwóch próbek materiału... :Rarity: ziewa :Applejack: ...najlepiej się sprawdzi. Zaczyna się prawdziwa zabawa! :Rarity: (sarkastycznie) Teraz się zaczyna prawdziwa zabawa? A ja się tak świetnie bawiłam przez ostatnie osiem godzin. wzdycha :Applejack: Rarity, wstawaj! :Rarity: ziewa :Applejack: Krok siedemdziesiąty trzeci - wielkie otwarcie! :Opal: miauczy :Applejack: A, no tak. Dobranoc kochani. Ciasteczkowe królestwo :Pinkie Pie: Witajcie w "Ciasteczkowym królestwie"! To ja, Pinkie Pie! Dzięki moim lekcjom wy też możecie zostać mistrzami słodkich wypieków! Ha, zaczynajmy! Mniam! O tak! Poproszę! Pycha! Taka pycha, że nie mogę! Teraz krok drugi – przygotowanie ciasta. Szklanka cukru, łyżka proszku do pieczenia, szczypta wanilii, szczypta soli i nasz ostatni tajny składnik, słodziutkie buziaczki! Mua! Mmua! Mmm! Wata cukrowa. To jest pyszne! Gummy Tym razem przerosłaś samą siebie, Pinkie! normalnie Oh, dzięki Gummy! A teraz już nie taki tajny składnik – czekolada! je Mmmm... mmmm... pełnymi ustami, jako Gummy Tylko nie zjedz nam wszystkiego! normalnie Whoa! Mój brzuszek! Nie wierzyłam, że istnieje coś takiego jak za dużo czekolady. je A teraz upieczmy nasze dzieło! :minutnik tyka :Pinkie Pie: Mmm-mmm-mmm! :minutnik dzwoni :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Są gotowe! wącha Co takiego, Gummy? Sądzisz, że wymyśliłam ciasteczko tysiąclecia? Aaa! A teraz ostatnia, najlepsza część procesu – posypka! :boom! :Pinkie Pie: I voilà! Sterta cudownie przepysznych ciasteczek na słodkie śniadanie, obiad i kolację! Do zobaczenie w kolejnym odcinku programu. Żegnam się słodko i życzę, słodziaki równie słodziutkiego wieczoru! Wielka i Potężna Trixie :Trixie Lulamoon: Za chwile, Wielka i Potężna Trixie zmiecie was z nóg i powali was na kolana prawdziwą magią! :Spike: Ech... Trixie, przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś Wielka i Potężna. Nie musisz tego udowadniać! :Trixie Lulamoon: Nie martw się, dam radę. :Spike: Martwię się! Martwię się! :Trixie Lulamoon: Magio, nie zawiedź mnie! Abrakada—! :dźwięki :wstrzymują oddech :Trixie Lulamoon: —bra? wzdycha Panie i panowie, podziwiajcie niesamowitą siłę telekinezy w wykonaniu Wielkiej i Potężnej czarodziejki Trixie! :wiwatuje :Trixie Lulamoon: Nie ma za co. Jestem Wielka i Potężna. :aparatów Skorupa na desce :rockowa :toczą się :Rainbow Dash: Siema wszystkim! Jestem mega szczęśliwa, bo dzisiaj ten dzień! Ten trik na desce po prostu zwali was z nóg! Za nami cztery tygodnie intensywnych treningów. Nic tylko grajdy, rozciąganko, klipflipy i zdrowa dieta. żuje :wzdychają :Rainbow Dash: Ludzie mówili "nie dasz rady!", ale zaraz im pokaże! Za chwile zostaniecie świadkami pierwszego na świecie ollie w wykonaniu żółwia! Pora wyjść z tej skorupy, Tank. Róbmy to! Normalnie nie uwierzycie! :wzdychają :trwa :Rainbow Dash: piszczy :toczą się :zatrzymuje się :Rainbow Dash: Ekstra! :krzyczą :Rainbow Dash: Luz, ułożymy filtry, efekty i będzie super film. :muzyka Modowe metamorfozy :Rarity: Dzień dobry, skarbeczki! Witajcie w "Modowych metamorfozach Rarity"! Trzymajcie się mnie, a nie ominą wasz żadne najnowsze trendy i będziecie najbardziej modni ubranymi dziewczynami na ulicy najbardziej modnych ciuchach! Tym tygodniu, zobaczycie co będziemy nosić całe lato! To co zaczynamy! Jak widzicie, Applejack to prawdziwa królowa wiejskiego stylu naprawdę dobrze wygląda. Tak więc wystarczy parę drobnych zmian. :błysk :Rarity: wzdycha Czasami, aż sama siebie zadziwiam tym jaka jestem dobra! :Applejack: dygota Ych, nie sądzisz, że jest... trochę za zimno na coś takiego? :Rarity: No co ty! Wyglądasz bosko! Jak taki powiew lata! :Applejack: Zz-zimno... :gęganie :Fluttershy: Uch. Zbliża się zima, lecą do ciepłych krajów. :Rarity: Może jest jesień, skarbie, ale świecie mody panuje wieczne lato. A teraz, twoja kolej! :błysk :Fluttershy: dygota :Rarity: Casualowa! Ale stylowa! Do tego wystarczy jeszcze jeden letni luk, żeby dopełnić kolekcje dla stylowych... ludzi? gardło Ech to do rzeczy... :błysk :Rarity: Elegancka, ale jednak casualowa i taka stylowa! Przyćmi najjaśniejsze letnie słońce! :Rainbow Dash: Ja tam żadnego słońca na niebie nie widzie. :Rarity: Nie przejmuj się pogodą, Rainbow Dash. Letnia elegancja to stan umysłu. Do zobaczenia następnym odcinku "Modowych metamorfoz"! I pamiętajcie, odpowiednia poza to podstawa! :upadku śniegu z dachu :Rainbow Dash: Ech, Rarity, masz coś jednak na zimę? :Rarity: Ach. No dobrze od tej pory nagrywamy środku. dygota Shimmerkody :Sunset Shimmer: Witajcie w "Shimmerkodach", w programie dla graczy! Robię sobie przerwę od bicia rekordów online, żeby wprowadzić moją przyjaciółkę Fluttershy do świata gier. :Fluttershy: cicho Jej, gry. :Sunset Shimmer: Okej, Fluttershy, wybieraj w co chcesz grać? :Fluttershy: Uch. Poproszę wiewiórkę. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, jasne. Zazwyczaj gram w bardziej zaawansowane gry, ale wybór gościa jest najważniejszy. To będzie... łatwizna. :Fluttershy: Będziemy wciskać przyciski. Łii. :Sunset Shimmer: No to lecimy! :z gier wideo :Sunset Shimmer: Zasady gry są naprawdę proste. Wiewiórka musi wspiąć się na drzewo... :gier wideo :Sunset Shimmer: Wspiąć na drzewo... złością Wspiąć na drzewo...! :Fluttershy: O tak? :gier wideo :Sunset Shimmer: Ech... tak. :Fluttershy: Hmm? Łu. Uhu. chichot :Sunset Shimmer: chrząka :Sunset Shimmer: złością Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?! Dlaczego nie możesz tam wejść?! krzyki :gier wideo nadal :Fluttershy: Jupi! Dobrze mi poszło? :Sunset Shimmer: To było... wspaniałe! Mogę dalej patrzeć jak grasz? Pokaz zwierzaków: Kulisy, popisy :psy :Applejack: Heja! Jesteśmy na pierwszym w historii pokazie zwierzaków w Canterlocie! To zaszczyt, że możemy tu być? :Fluttershy: i szczerze Och tak, Applejack. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pojawią się nasi zawodnicy. :Applejack: He. No dobra. Chcesz poznać zawodników?! To chodźmy za kulisy! To właśnie tutaj zwierzaki przygotowują się przed wielkim występem na scenie. Co nie, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. Czuć to napięcie. :Applejack: Spójrzcie na tego przystojniaka! Flasha Opowiedz nam o swoim psiaku! :Flash Sentry: Och! To mój Boston Terrie wabi się— :Banan: szczeka :Fluttershy: Banan! Banana Coś jeszcze chcesz dodać? :Banan: szczeka :Fluttershy: chichocze Banan najbardziej lubi jeść banany, posiada bananową zabawkę a wolnym czasie lubi— :Pies Bulka Bicepsa: szczeka :Fluttershy: Achh! Co za słodziak! :Pies Bulka Bicepsa: szczeka :Fluttershy: Och, serio? :Pies Bulka Bicepsa: szczeka :Fluttershy: Uwielbia telewizje, jest wielką fanką seriali i— :Applejack: Ech, nie długo zaczynamy program, tak więc lepiej wracajmy na stanowiska. :Fluttershy: Ech, chyba mamy jeszcze chwilkę na jeden szybciutki wywiad . :Applejack: Winona? :Winona: szczeka :Applejack: A ty co tu robisz? :Winona: szczeka :Fluttershy: Ochh. chichocze Winona powiedziała, że chciała cie zaskoczyć tym, że bierze udział dzisiejszych zawodach! :Applejack: Ha. Jiha! To szykujmy się mała lecimy po złoto! :dzwonków :Fluttershy: Zaraz zaczynamy! Pora na najsłodszy pokaz w całym Canterlocie! Pokaz Zwierzaków: Zwycięski pochód :Applejack: Co za emocję i co za pokaz! Dziesięć na dziesięć może tam o jedno aportowanie za dużo. A teraz pora na zwycięski pochód! Oto finaliści naszego konkursu! :wiwatuje :Fluttershy: Miałam kłopot zrozumieniem strategii Gummy'ego. Ten zwierzak to tajemnica. :Applejack: Następnie, zdobywcy trzeciego miejsca: Micro Chips i JPJ-24601. Ych... cicho Hej, Fluttershy, czy robot liczy się jako zwierzak? :elektroniczne :Applejack: Ech, nie ważne, prosimy o komentarz, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Dziękuję, Applejack! JPJ-24601 naprawdę zaskoczył jurorów swoim błyszczącym podszyciem. :Applejack:Zdobywcy drugiego miejsca urządzili nam super show chociaż konkurencja nieźle dawała im kość! :Fluttershy: ciężko się nie zgodzić, Applejack! A Tank był naprawdę skupiony, choć biała pudlica ewidentnie zawróciła mu głowie. Tak trzymać, Tank! :Applejack: He. Jakieś gorące ploteczki za kulisów, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: No więc, Tank jest bardzo gadatliwy jak na żółwia. :Applejack: A oto nasi wielcy zwycięzcy! Nie wiem jak ty, Fluttershy, ale ja nie spotkałam lepszego duetu! :Fluttershy: Tak, poza dość smutną prezentacją podczas pokazu talentów, Fluffersnuff udało się jednak ujawnić przed nami swój urok osobisty! :Fluttershy: Gratulujemy wszystkim zawodnikom! :wiwatuje :elektroniczne Brak planu w planie :Dyrektor Celestia: Rozpoczynamy ekscytujący rok szkolny w liceum Canterlot. megafon Rozgośćcie się w nowych salach i przeanalizujcie nowy plan zajęć. :Applejack: Żaden plan nie jest opanowany! Gdzie Pinkie Pie? :Fluttershy: Ech, a Rarity nie chodzi na te zajęcia? :Twilight Sparkle: Myślałam, że Sunset Shimmer chodzi zemną na rozszerzoną fizykę. :Sandalwood: Ej, ale to jest podstawowa fizyka. :Twilight Sparkle: Co?! :Dyrektor Celestia: Ostateczne zmiany w planie lekcji można wprowadzać do końca dnia. :otwierają się :panikują :upadek :Applejack: Miałam być na stolarce z Pinkie Pie, nie na fru fru malowaniu bez Pinkie Pie. :Fluttershy: Ja zapisałam się na analizę dramatu po to żeby być z Rarity, a jej tam nie było. Co było dla mnie rzeczywiście bardzo dramatyczne. :Dyrektor Celestia: Spokojnie. Wszystko wyjaśnię. :w klawisze :drukarki :Rarity: wzdycha Cudownie! :Twilight Sparkle: Fajnie! :Rainbow Dash: O to chodziło! :Rarity: jęczy To chyba najdziwniejsze zajęcia matematyki jakie widziałam. :Zephyr Breeze: Bo to stolarka. na flecie z drewna :Rainbow Dash: Hmm. Sunset też powinna tu być. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, widziałaś gdzieś Sunset? Czekaj. Nie wiedziałam, że chodzisz na rozszerzoną fizykę. :Pinkie Pie: Rozszerzona fizyka? śmiech No całe szczęście! Myślałam, że to nowa forma WFu! Rainbow Dash już pędzę! Nie wybieraj beze mnie drużyn! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :panikują :Dyrektor Celestia: Już dobrze! Chyba uda mi się zorganizować wam jedną wspólną godzinę w czasie zajęć. Ale to będzie ostateczna zmiana, dobrze? :radują się :Applejack: Dyrektorka nie kłamała. Przerwa obiadowa teoretycznie jest godziną w czasie zajęć. :Pinkie Pie: Najlepsza wspólna godzina na świecie! :zgadzają się :Fluttershy: Ech, ktoś widział Sunset? :w klawisze :Sunset Shimmer: Chyba powinnam być teraz na przerwie obiadowej. :Dyrektor Celestia: wzdycha Kosmiczna impreza :Twilight Sparkle: Dziękuje za pomoc w zorganizowaniu zebrania członków klubu astronomicznego, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Żadeń kłopot, moja droga. Gwiazdy na niebie są jak posypka na ciastkach! :Twilight Sparkle: Ale ja się stresuję. Moja ulubiona astrofizyczka tu przyjechała, Rosette Nebula! Jest taka mądra i fajna i pewnie bardzo zabawna. Myślisz, że mnie polubi? :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście, że tak. :domagają się :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha To ona! Patrz Rosette Nebula! Muszę ją poznać muszę! :Pinkie Pie: A ja muszę końcu rozkręcić te gwiezdną imprezę! Łu hu! Będzie kosmos! :muzyka :Pinkie Pie: Hmm... :Pinkie Pie: Kosmiczna armata! :pisk :śmieją się :Twilight Sparkle: westchnienie :kół :Pinkie Pie: Kosmiczna czekolada tort! :Rosette Nebula: Wiecie, że zapach czekolady wpływa na fale mózgowe i zawiera— :Twilight Sparkle: Serotoninę, która jest neuroprzekaźnikiem i która wprowadza nasz stan relaksu. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, nauka. :Rosette Nebula: Jestem Rosette Nebula. :Twilight Sparkle: Och! Twilight Sparkle. To zaszczyt panią poznać. Jestem bardzo zainteresowana ... zanika :Pinkie Pie: Torty to prawdziwa potęga. Pięć gwiazdek :Pinkie Pie: Najlepsza knajpa w Canterlot, drogie panie! Nie ma żadnej kiepskiej recenzji są wręcz same dobre! :Doo Wop: No tak trzymać! :Pinkie Pie: Jak tam obiad, smakowało? Wystawisz recenzję? :elektroniczne :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :"Garden Grove": Poprosimy dwie kanapki. :Pinkie Pie: Tak myślałam. :Fleur de Lis: Łał. Jaka szybka obsługa. :Pinkie Pie: I właśnie to lubię słyszeć. To co mała recenzja? :elektroniczne :kawy :Pinkie Pie: Mogę coś jeszcze pani podać? :Old Lady: Nie. Po siedzie sobie z gazetą, dziękuje. :Pinkie Pie: Spoko loko foko! :Pinkie Pie: Dobrze czyta się gazetę mam nadzieję. Proszę się nie krępować i wystawić nam jakoś odjazdową recenzje! :elektroniczne :Pinkie Pie: jęczy :powietrza :Doo Wop i Sunny Sugarsocks: wzdychają :Pinkie Pie: Pierwszy raz dostaliśmy cztery gwiazdki, jakim cudem. To koniec! szlocha :Sunny Sugarsocks: Cztery gwiazdki to przecież świetny wynik. :Doo Wop: Pinkie Pie to wciąż dobra recenzja. Dobra passa musiała kiedyś skończyć. :Pinkie Pie: Nie! Jesteśmy pięciogwiazdkową restauracją! Muszę to naprawić! :Pinkie Pie: To na wszelki wypadek, gdyby pierwsza pani wystygła. Gratisowy kawałek ciasta? Gratisowe całe ciasto? :Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm. :Pinkie Pie: Ach! Co ja robię nie tak?! Dobra. Po prostu zostawię panią spokoju. :wibruje :elektroniczne :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :Old Lady: Chciałam tylko trochę ciszy i spokoju. :Pinkie Pie: gwizda FOMO :Rarity: Och, Rainbow Dash! Chcesz wpaść dziś do mnie po szkole na małe— :Rainbow Dash: Uch, to brzmi super fajnie, ale nie mogę. Mam te, no plany. :Rarity: Jakie masz plany? :Rainbow Dash: Obowiązki różne mam! To ja lecę! :otwierają się :pracuje :Twilight Sparkle: Marzyłam o tym, żeby to zrobić! Już nie mogę się doczekać! :Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle: się :Rarity: Taxi! Taxi! :opon :Rarity: Proszę jechać za tym motocyklem! :opon :Rarity: wzdycha Robią zakupy beze mnie. szloch Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak zdradzona! Nie! :Sunset Shimmer: Widzimy się na miejscu. Będę miała masę czasu, żeby się zastanowić. :Fluttershy: chichota :Rarity: Zaplanowały sobie wieczór beze mnie. Pani szofer, jedziemy do domu! :Kierowca taksówki: Ech, bardzo proszę, ale jaki adres. :się taksówki :Rarity: Trudno nie szkodzi pobędę sama, zupełnie samiutka, a moje przyjaciółki niechaj świetnie bawią razem... beze— :Reszta dziewczyn z Equestria Girls: Niespodzianka! Wszystkiego najlepszego, Rarity! :Rarity: Co...? :Rainbow Dash: Naprawdę myślałaś, że pozwolimy ci spędzić urodziny bez nas? :Rarity: się Oooczywiście się nie, skarbie! Od początku wiedziałam, że zaplanowałyście dla mnie coś ekstra! :Reszta dziewczyn z Equestria Girls: się Festiwalowe filtry :rozmowy :pstryk! :Rarity: Och, jakiego filtru użyjesz, skarbie? :Sunset Shimmer: Chciałam zrobić raczej #Bez Filtra. :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy: wzdychają :Applejack: Nie chce gderać jak babcia Smith, ale po co wam w ogóle te filtry? Sprawiają, że nowe zdjęcie wygląda... staro. :Rarity: śmiech Och, nie-nie-nie-nie-nie, skarbie, nie. To coś o wiele więcej. Możesz wprowadzić najnowszą modę street szyk. :brzęczyk :Applejack: Ja nie nosze dwudziestościanu. :brzęczyk :Fluttershy: Jeśli lubisz zwierzaki, włącz Flora/Fauna. :ptaków :Fluttershy: Och! chichocze :Rainbow Dash: Ha. Spójcie na to! :gra :Rainbow Dash: śmiech Jesteśmy w kapeli! :Applejack: Ach, mamy ją realu. :Fluttershy: Rybie oko! :pstryk! :Rarity: Sokoli wzrok! :pstryk! :Rainbow Dash: Super włosy! :pstryk! :Rainbow Dash: Ekstra wyglądacie. :Twilight Sparkle: Watson! :pstryk! :Fluttershy: "Jeti na drugim planie! :pstryk! :niepokój :Equestria Girls: chichotają :Fluttershy: Wygląda jak prawdziwy. :Rainbow Dash: Kucyki! :pstryk! :My Little Pony :Rainbow Dash: Ech... :Pinkie Pie: Och! Imprezowa paka! :Sunset Shimmer: Ta jest super! :Fluttershy: Tort wygląda przepysznie. :Applejack: Raczej. Co to jest za filtr, Pinkie Pie? :Pinkie Pie: O czym ty mówisz? :pisk! :Equestria Girls: śmiech Kategoria:Transkrypty